The Story of Guardian Chelsea Beckering
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When a young girl from Earth arrvies on Spira with two boys, she discovers the truth about herself, her family, and her life. TY ARi WL HHr RoOC
1. Sin, Entering Spira

The Story of Guardian Chelsea Beckering

Chapter 1 Sin, Entering Spira

Seventeen year old Chelsea Elizabeth Beckering ran to the stadium for the big soccer game; she was the star player of the Virginia Beach Wild Tigers, her father, Douglas Scot Beckering, was the previous player, in fact he was the best, but he left ten years ago, after he left, her mom, Karin Marie Beckering, and her brother, Samuel Aaron Beckering, died.

She was seven when he left, but she don't like him, he thought he was best and no one was good enough, he believed that his own daughter wasn't good enough. She hated her father so much that after he left, she lived with her mother's parents, but when they died, she left the house, she began fighting, using weapons, but she became the star player of the team, she had lots of fans. It was halftime when the stadium was destroyed, Chelsea ran out to see people running from something, she couldn't tell what. She saw someone walking toward her as he came closer, she saw the features.

He looked very unusual. He had short, slightly, spiky, black hair streaked with gray, brown eyes with a scar permanently sealing the right one shut, and a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses that he wore purposely slightly down on the bridge of his nose. The lower half of his face was covered by a high collar of the crimson trench coat he wore. He wore a breastplate instead of a shirt, a pair of black pants and boots, with a red trench coat over his clothes that was held back by a blue and white belt around his waist that had a bottle of what probably something alcoholic hanging from it. His left elbow was inside his sleeve, which meant all you see of his left arm was his hand which was hanging from the inside of his coat. His gauntleted right hand held a massive sword over his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked, he looked at her and said, "An old friend of the family. Because after all I promised Doug when the time was right, I would help his daughter." "You knew my father?" she said, he nodded, "I'm Auron. Here, Chelsea, take this, a gift from your father." Then Auron toss somethings, she caught each item on her right hand and left hand, she looked at her right hand, her weapon's handle looked like that of a black pistol, only longer and with a chain sticking out from the end. A pendant, in the shape of a lion, dangled from the end. Where the barrel of a gun was usually found was a long sliver blade, in her left hand looked like a doll, more human than doll, a boy around seventeen wearing a black jacket, white undershirt, black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. Chelsea noticed that her clothes changed into a light blue sleeveless robe, black undershirt, black long shorts skirt-like, and a pair of light blue arm strips, and black shoes.

It came closer, three small creatures came out of it's fin and landed in front of Chelsea and Auron. Chelsea got into a fighting stance, while Auron stood still. "What are these things?" Chelsea asked horrified, Auron didn't answer, she attacked the creatures. After killing one, she saw it vanished into spirits. She gasped at the sight of it; Auron ran toward it and attacked it also, killing it.

After the first three were killed, they ran forward when three more creatures appeared in front of them, Auron killed the first one he saw, Chelsea attacked the second one, then a giant sphere of water appeared, inside was some kind of creature. "We call it 'Sin'," Auron said, looking up at the sphere of water, Chelsea repeated in confusion, "'Sin?'" It was huge, covered in a sphere of water, skin could almost be seen. Thousand sliver eyes staring at Auron and Chelsea.

In a flash of light, Chelsea found herself floating above Virginia Beach, a flaming symbol of what looked a 'J' floated above many buildings. Chelsea felt something around her neck that she never felt before, a pendant in the shape of a lion on a sliver chain with a sliver ring. Everything looked so blurry with her glasses on, so she took them seeing her air view clearer. Standing a roof of one building was a girl wearing a red hooded jacket, black clothes underneath, on her feet a pair of black combat boots. The hood covered her hair and eyes, standing with her was a boy wearing a strange purple hooded top and tatty brown shorts.

Chelsea saw that her city was connected to some kind of machine city. She floated around, toward the building where the girl and the boy stood with that strange fire symbol; she was almost there when Sin sent her away to a world called Spira in a flash of light.

Chelsea woke up in a destroyed temple, seeing the faces of two boys, one boy had shoulder length messy raven black hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes wearing a black robe, gray shirt underneath, blue pants, and brown shoes, while the other boy had short spiky blonde hair and deep beautiful sapphire blue eyes wearing a yellow jacket, black pants with one leg that went to his knee while the other leg went down to his foot, a sliver necklace with the same symbol Chelsea saw, the same one in earring form, and also on his right pant leg in red, some kind of arm guard on his left arm, and yellow sneakers with black tips.

She shook her head slightly, and then said, "Hi. My name is Chelsea Beckering. What are your names?" "Harry Potter," the black haired said, the blonde haired boy said, "Name's Tidus." "Okay, where are we?" Chelsea asked, Harry looked around, then shrugged his shoulders, Tidus answered, "Who knows?"

Chelsea felt a chill coming through, Harry placed his robe around her, and then she said, "Thank you. Where are my things?" Harry left for a while, and then came back with her weapons, he said, "I've never seen a weapon like this before. Chelsea, if you're wondering what it's called, it's called a gunblade." "'Gunblade'," Chelsea repeated in amazement, examining the blade and handle, her doll, which Harry tossed into her lap, laid there also looking at the blade.

Tidus stood up, looking toward the temple in front of them, they were on a small piece of rock, he turned to Harry and Chelsea, he asked, "Ready for a swim?" both Harry and Chelsea nodded, Chelsea gave Harry back his robe, she tucked the gunblade in the brown belt around her waist, held her doll close, and jumped headfirst in the water with Harry and Tidus, her new friends. 


	2. Meeting Rikku, an Al Bhed

While writing this chapter, I brushed up on my Al Bhed bit, so I'll know bit of Al Bhed. I really have blond hair and light sea green eyes, sometimes I wonder if I'm an Al Bhed?

* * *

Chapter 2 Meeting Rikku, an Al Bhed 

Chelsea thrust her head up out of the cold water of the temple after swimming the long way and fighting undersea monster with Harry and Tidus. Squall, the name she had given her doll, had an unpleasant look on his face, she pulled out the Revolver, seeing it soaking wet. She shook both Squall and her gunblade, until Squall's hair had become dry and Revolver gave a small shine.

She smiled, ran toward Tidus and Harry, then the trio entered the temple, halfway across the stone walkway, the stone fell into the water below and so did the trio. Chelsea gasped for air when she thrust her head out of the water again, Tidus said, "C'mon, guys. Let's found someplace to go."

Chelsea and Harry nodded again, so they splashed under the water, Chelsea looked around, but stayed close to Harry at the same time.

Then they encountered a group of small killer fish, but a bigger fish came, ate the smaller fish, and was almost about to eat Harry, Tidus, and Chelsea, when they swam into tunnel leading deeper into the temple. Chelsea sat on one of the steps when Harry took a stick from his robe, and used a spell to dry him, Tidus, and Chelsea. Chelsea stood up, and then they started to walk up the stairs. They entered four storied room with a small campfire in the center. Harry took out his wand and used a spell to light it.

Tidus, Chelsea, and Harry sat down around, warming themselves, Tidus said, "You want me to tell my story first, or will one of you two go?"

Harry explained how for ten years of his life he lived with his only family, his years at Hogwarts, his friends, his enemy's attack, Tidus told his life, how he was star player for his blitzball team, he hated his father, Chelsea told her life, how she was star player for her team, and that she hated her father.

Harry could see how similar Tidus and Chelsea's lives were, they both played a sport, they were both stars players of their teams, and it seemed they hated their fathers, who left them ten years ago. Chelsea stood up and said to Harry and Tidus she was going to find some food for them. Harry stopped her, tied a light pink ribbon on her left arm, and gave her a piece of armor that looked similar to her pendant on her right arm.

Chelsea said, "Wish me luck," and then ran out of the room.

She walked down a hallway, humming to herself; she saw a letter in a language she never saw before, but seemed to understand. She read to herself.

_To my last living descendent,_

_If you are reading this, that you must know you not of Earth linage, you are of Al Bhed linage. I, your father, went to Earth to live a normal life, but I came back to Spira to become the guardian of Summoner Braska with my friends, Auron, Jecht, and James at my side. Jecht left his son, Tidus, just as I left you, my daughter, Chelsea. James has a son named Harry on earth. But now I sure Auron gave you my weapon of choice, a gunblade, along with a doll. Chelsea, you are only Al Bhed of your family, please our race on Spira._

_Your father, Doug_

Chelsea heard a crash in the room where Harry and Tidus was. She ran back, into the room and saw a strange, reptile-like four-legged creature. She took the gunblade and Squall, ran toward it, and slashed it in the back. Chelsea landed next to her friends, when an explosion was heard and bunch of people came in. One was a girl two years younger then them, she wore goggles and strange clothes; she joined the trio in the fight, Tidus said, "You on our side, cool."

So Chelsea wielded the Revolver and Squall, Harry wielded the Gryffindor Sword, Tidus wielded the Long Sword, and the strange girl was wielding some claws attached to her arm. With two swings, Chelsea and the girl killed the monster.

"Thanks," Tidus said, but one said in a language Chelsea somehow understood, "Fru yna druca baubma?"

He wanted to know they were, another said, "Bnubpmo vehatc eh teckica." Chelsea knew very well she, Harry, and Tidus were not fiends in disguise.

"Hu!" Chelsea shouted in the strange language. "Fa'na dnjyjmc. E's Chelsea Beckering."

Harry and Tidus were surprised to hear their friend speak in the same language as the strange people, two men knocked Harry and Tidus out, Chelsea gasped, but the girl placed her hand on her shoulder, she said, "They're just knocked out. They'll be fine."

"You can speak English?" she asked, the girl answered, "Of course, but glad to know there's another Al Bhed. How long have you spoke Al Bhed?"

"I never spoke Al Bhed before," Chelsea said, they started to walk out of the temple. The girl said, "By the way, I'm Rikku. Chelsea, right? You're a great fighter."

"Thanks, Rikku," Chelsea said, getting the feeling she met Rikku before somehow.

Rikku looked through a drawer in what Chelsea guessed was her room, Rikku threw some clothes to her, she said, "Put those on."

Chelsea took off the robe and the shirt, and then put on a bluish white tank top with dark blue long fins on the back. She looked in a mirror, she didn't look bad. Rikku walked up to her, smiling. Chelsea turned to Rikku, the look in her eyes told Rikku she wanted to see her friends. So they walked to the dock, immediately Chelsea ran to Harry and Tidus, hugging them. They were surprised by how she looked now.

"What did you do to Chelsea?" Tidus said.

"I changed her appearance," Rikku answered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Rikku. You're on an Al Bhed ship."

Tidus and Harry were confused, they didn't know what an Al Bhed was, Chelsea explained, "Al Bhed was the language the men who knocked you out spoken. Somehow, I can speak Al Bhed. I don't know why."

"Well, Chelsea, you do look like an Al Bhed," Rikku said. Tidus took Harry's glasses so Chelsea could see her reflection, she had short blond hair and light sea green eyes that looked swirled.

"We find some ruins right beneath us, let's go," Rikku said, so the quad jumped into the water. Far beneath the ship were some ruins of some ancient city, they turned the switch on to power the city; they swam to the main area, where a giant octopus waited. They fought it, Rikku and Chelsea attacking together, Harry and Tidus attacking separately, after they defeated it, they swam to the surface.

They told Rikku how they got the temple, each telling her their own story, Rikku said, "Harry, your story's believable; don't expect me to believe there's other worlds. Chelsea, it sounded like you spoken Al Bhed almost all your life. Tidus, Zanarkand was destroyed ten thousand years ago, it's all ruins. You all come to Luca with me, you all look like you can blitz. I'll tell the crew." She ran back to tell her teammates.

Tidus couldn't believe it, his Zanarkand was destroyed ten thousand years ago, in anger, he kicked the boat. But then, someone shouted, "Sin!" Chelsea, Harry, and Tidus were knocked off the boat into the water below.


End file.
